The Beautiful rose of October 31st
by Nana Karin
Summary: Kireibara Tsukinichi has a wish. A wish that allows her to no longer see spirits. One day she comes across the shop of wishes, and she meets Wantanuki. Will she be able to pay off her debt to him? Or will her wish kill her instead? MUCH SMUT!


Kireibara Tsukinichi has a wish. A wish that allows her to no longer see spirits. One day she comes across the shop of wishes, and she meets Wantanuki. Will she be able to pay off her debt to him? Or will her wish kill her instead? MUCH SMUT!

**(KONICHIWA! HELLO! Im here to bring you a fresh fic right out of my brain! I am in love with xxxholic! But I havnt seen xxxHolic Rou yet, so dont hate me if I get stuff wrong ok, I mainly look stuff up on the Wiki. I've seen alot of pictures of Wantanuki in xxxHolic rou and Ive gotten many a nosebleed looking at them! HES JUST SO DAMN HOT! Ok, now heres the part were I shut up and you start reading ^_^' I DONT OWN XXXHOLIC OR XXXHOLIC ROU! )**

* * *

Hai= yes

Konichiwa=Hello

Chan= Miss

Kun= Mr./ Young man/ beloved/ working partner

Onii-chan= Older brother

The day was hot, mid August was the time of year for hot weather. The birds were chirping and spirits clung to the side of a young individual. "I SAID GET OFF OF ME GUYS! I dont want to play today and I have to get home soon!" Some of the spirits had no shape, they were just purple/gray/black blobs of smoke and gloop.

Some of them were children in small kimonos and yukatas. They were always laughing when they were around the girl, because her power allowed them to be seen by her. One little spirit tugged on the girls long black hair. It was tied up in a ponytail but that didn't stop them.

"OW! I said stop it Tohru! I need to get home to make dinner for Onii-chan. He's going to be so worried! " The ghost children just laughed and kept on tugging at the girls clothes. "I SAID STOP IT!" She started running, tears started to come down from her face. ' Why was I ever cursed with this? Onii-chan said it was a gift handed down from our family since the days of old, but why?'

Her school uniform was flapping in the wind, and the girl held on tight to her school bag. The spirits kept right at her side, and the purple/gray/black blob thing started weighing her down. "Please, stop it! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! " But the blob didn't listen, instead it just weighed her down more.

"I SAID STOP IT!" She tripped and landed on her face, blood started flowing from her nose in the process. "Ow ow owwy!" Looking up she tried to cover her nose, but instead she found herself in a beautiful court yard. It looked like an old japanese house from the olden days. Somehow, this place had an aura to it and it was drawing her in.

When she entered the building, she called out "H-Hello? Is anyone here? Why did I even come in here? Im probably trespassing on privet property." Frowning, she slowly started to tun around and head back outside.

"A guest for the Master? A guest for the master!" 2 voices said behind the girl. The girl looked back with an erie feeling. There where 2 girls that looked about 10, one had short pink hair with curls at the top, that made her look like a pink bear cub. The other one had long blue twisty pig tails that went to the floor.

"Uh... I think Im in the wrong-"

"A GUEST FOR THE MASTER!" Suddenly she was being half dragged by the arms through the house, the girl quickly took her shoes off before they dragged her fully. " W-WHATS GOING ON? I need to get home soon!" Soon all 3 of the girls came to a wide set of sliding doors that had cranes on them. It was beautiful,' some one of great importance must live here to have that kind of art' the girl thought.

"The master is waiting!"

"The master is waiting!"

Suddenly, the sliding doors seemed to open by themselves, only to reveal a large room with curtains and a sofa. And on the sofa was a man that looked to be alittle bit older then the girl. "Hello there, and welcome to our shop. My name is Kimihiro Wantanuki."

He was handsome, he seemed almost not real. His eyes were 2 different colors, one was blue, and the other green. He was wearing a red kimono that showed his nicely toned chest. The man was also wearing glasses, that were much like her own, but the girl sensed that he could still see just fine without them.

One look of the man, and the girl blushed like a little girl. " You have wondered into my shop, and the purpose of that is that you have a wish." 'A wish? ' "W-What do you mean? A wish? Do things truly exist in this world?" Wantanuki took a long puff from his long pipe and spoke. "Yes, if you did not have a wish than how could you have found this shop? You see, this is a special shop that grants wishes."

' A wish? If I could wish for anything... it would be-'

"I just want this horrible curse lifted, I hate it. I want it to end, Or at least I can control when I see the spirits when ever I want." The girl then fell to the ground on her knees, tears started to flow from her eyes again "Please I will do anything! I just want my peace of mind."

The girl's glasses started to fog up, so she started cleaning then while she started hiccuping. " I know your pain miss. I was once pledged by spirits as well. But the price will be great" Suddenly there was a flash of wind, and the man named Wantanuki was right in front of the girl, kneeling.

He cupped the girl's face in his hands, and his face was inches from hers. "For this wish, you will give me your body in servitude until your debt is paid. Until then I will grant you half of your wish. You will only be able to sense them when you are not with me. Which reminds me..."

Wantanuki then got up and started walking back to his sofa "What is your name miss?" By then, The girl was blushing so hard her face looked like a tomato. "Kireibara ... My name is Kireibara Tsukinichi.' ( In japan the last name goes first and vise versa) Wantanuki gave a faint smile and he took another long puff of his pipe.

"Your name is . It means "The Beautiful rose of October 31st" Am I correct?" The girl, now known as Kireibara, blushed again and squeaked "H-Hai!. I was born on October 31st, So my parents named me Tsukinichi." Wantanuki sat back down, and his kimono opened up to show his chest again.

"Well then, it is nice to meet you Kireibara-san. It will be a pleasure working with you." Kireibara bowed and said "Hai! I-I cant wait" Just then Kireibara-chan squeaked again and said "OH NO! IM LATE! IM LATE! Im sorry Wantanuki-san! BUT I HAVE TO GO! Onii-chan needs me!"

Kireibara-chan bowed again and she left the room, but she was in such a hurry that she forgot her glasses in haste. Wantanuki saw her large round glasses and he quickly picked them up. He gave a short laugh as he looked at the wired glass " Kireibara Tsukinichi, this will be interesting."

In the corner the twins, Maru and Moro were chanting the new girls name

"KIREIBARA TSUKINICHI! KIREIBARA TSUKINICHI! "

Wantanuki came over and he handed the girl's glasses over to them "Please take good care of these, our guest will return tomorrow for them." Maru and Moro smiled wide and chanted "Glasses! Glasses! Take care of the glasses!"

"Yes, this will be interesting. She reminds me alot of a certain ribbon wearing girl I knew in my youth. Kireibara-chan, you are most interesting."

* * *

**(Hello again! Sorry if this was really short, most of my prologs are T.T But There will be some smutty goodness in the next chapter! Right now this one is just a test, if I get alot of good reviews then Ill continue it! If not Im just gonna have to delete it T.T I really dont want that to happen so please SHOW YOUR SUPPORT!)**


End file.
